The present invention relates to a separating device to form a bundle of stacked folders, by offsetting the folders in a layer of advancing folders.
During stacking of the folders, there are formed bundles of stacked folders to package them for transport. To form these bundles, it is necessary to carry out a separation between two folders in the formed stack.